winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Winx Club Wiki:New Users
It's been said on your talk pages, but welcome to the Winx Club Wiki. We're always glad to have new users, and the amount of information needed to be added and organized is bigger than the Omega Dimension! But we ask that you check the before uploading any pictures or editing large amounts. User pages Pictures This is basically a free-for-all. We do allow people to upload pictures not pertaining to Winx Club, as well as fanart, but they must be kept on the user page ONLY and marked with a template. If not, they'll get deleted. However, you need to check the standards for what is acceptable in a picture. Making sure they have to stay on your user page (or your gallery - see below for more detail). Information Once again, we don't have any rules for this other than it must be user-friendly. No explicit stuff. We do caution you against using personal information. The information about your ages, your home address or the almost-exact location of your house is not welcomed to be added here. Videos Just like pictures, they're acceptable to be uploaded. But, they have to stay on your user page, and its content must be appropriate with the wiki's rules. If you don't use any videos, please don't add them. Talk pages These are where you can discuss a page. No need to get nasty, try not to insult or offend anyone. Keep it clean. Theories are allowed for now, but a forum will be started soon where you can discuss theories. Talk pages are for what goes on a page. User talk pages must be kept clean as well. Information We please ask that the information you put on pages be strictly factual. No concepts (concept art excluded) or possible theories. If you have a piece of information that sounds a bit questionable, be ready to back it up with a reliable source. Talkboxes, Userboxes and Signatures Talkboxes Talkboxes are a nice way to tell users apart on a talk page. Some users complain that they slow down the computer, so it's your choice whether or not to use them. The template is here for all to use. If you need help, contact one of our . Userboxes Using userboxes is a convenient way to tell the community about your personalities, hobbies, and so on. By far, you just can use the userboxes listed in . Signatures You'll need signature to tell people who are you in forum or someone's talk page. Click on the signature button or type: ~~~~ when you finished telling your opinion or message. Fanart, fanfiction, fan-anything? Yes, you can. If you have a fairy or specialist, or anything fan-related you've come up with, you may create a page in your user namespace (i.e. User:Example/ExampleName). Fan-art is also allowed to illustrate these and your user page, but mark it with a template proclaiming it as such. The largest amount of pictures on your personal gallery is 250. Username and Account The usernames of people are personal, but please don't use the swearing languages or personal attack someone via it. About clone accounts/sockpuppets, they'll be blocked forever here, so making sure you just have only one account. Sharing account for people, if there're any mistakes or bad actions, you account will be blocked also. If anyone would love to use your account, making sure you have teach/tell them what they should and shouldn't do, or tell them to make a personal account for their own. Blogs Making blogs are welcome here, but we have some simple rules, just to make things go on their way. *Blogs must be on-topic. They must be used to discuss about things related to the site, about introducing yourself to the community or sharing the new information, organize something, discuss about something or announce any important news of the site, like changes and renovations, ect. *No fan-fictions, fan-arts, fan-videos, fan-characters, fan-everything. This is a canon wiki, not fanon one. If you have OC(s) (own character(s)), feel free to make articles for that one(s) on the fanon site. *Keep it civil. Blogs are not to be used to make a point or make personal attacks against users. If you want to do that, please come to talk page (even this is not really welcomed here) *No objectionable material or language. This wiki is a place having contents for children and parents are likely to read. No foul language, or content of a sexual nature. *Promoting. This wiki is not a free-advertised site for you creating an account and start promote about the site of selling stuffs or fan-site of someone here. Wikis are created for providing knowledge for people, not for promoting or advertising... However, promoting is acceptable if the site you promote will provide the news, or the source of knowledge to people on the wiki, or that's the official fanon site of this wiki.